1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display with a built-in touch screen panel, which displays a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Upon contact, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input to the display. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device, e.g., a keyboard or mouse, use thereof has been increasing.
Touch screen panels include a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. The capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode, or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel. Generally, such a touch screen panel is attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display.
Recently, demands on a flat panel display for implementing 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images have been considerably increased.
Generally, a stereoscopic image for expressing three dimensions depends on a stereo vision principle through two eyes. Here, a parallax of two eyes, i.e., a binocular parallax due to a separation between eyes of a typical human, e.g., about 65 mm, is the most important factor of a 3D effect. That is, when left and right eyes view correlated 2D images, respectively, the distinct 2D images are transmitted to the brain. Then, the brain combines the 2D images and reproduces the depth effect to realize a 3D image. Such a phenomenon is referred to as a stereography.
Several technologies for expressing 3D stereoscopic images using a 2D screen are available. On technology is a parallax barrier type 3D display, in which stereo images for left/right eyes are separately viewed to implement 3D images.
In the principle of displaying 3D stereoscopic images in a general parallax barrier type 3D display, an observer's stereography is induced by overlapping slit-shaped openings vertically arranged with respect to an observer on a 2D image in which image information for left/right eyes is displayed, so that a 3D image is viewed by the observer. To this end, the parallax barrier type 3D display requires a flat panel display for displaying 2D images and a separate barrier panel for forming slit-shaped openings.
In order to implement the aforementioned touch recognition and stereoscopic images, separate touch screen panel and a barrier panel are attached to outer surfaces of a flat panel display, respectively.